Witch girls reading epilogue
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: W.I.T.C.H girls found Harry potter epilogue and read it, witch girls are hogwarts student in this version


**W.i.t.c.h girls reading epilogue**

I don't own anything except oc characters

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia ja Hay Lin were sitting in Library.

"Seriously how long these homework's still take?" Irma complained.

"Even though you are Hufflepuff you are still lazy as possible." Cornelia retorted and Irma stug her tongue out.

"Oh shut up you ravenclaw." Irma said playfully and Hay Lin (Hufflepuff) and Will (Gryffindor) laughed.

"Don't dare hurt our Ravenclaw pride!" Taranee said and suddenly stack of papers fall front of them.

"What it is?" Cornelia asked and Will answered "It something called nineteen years later."

"Read it!" Irma and Hay Lin said and soon Will begin read "**Nineteen Years Later."**

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air.****" "Hogwarts is starting!" Irma said excitedly. While other nods, except Cornelia who were rolling her eyes.**** Three large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the blonde headed girl** **trailed fearfully behind her brothers, and her sister, clutching her father's arm. "It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her. ****"Is that your Harry?" Irma asked playfully making Cornelia blush.**** "Two years," sniffed Vanessa. "I want to go now!" The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car. "I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!" "James, give it a rest!" said Cornelia. ****"It's you Cornelia!" Hay Lin said happily and Cornelia gave genuine smile.**** "I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. Approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus and Ivy asked their parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of their brother.** **"Every day, if you want us to," said Cornelia.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month." And Ivy nod fast manner.**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Conelia. "And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother." Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform. "We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .****" ****"Who would?"****Cornelia and Irma asked same, making others laugh so much.**

**"I think that's them, Al," said Cornelia suddenly. A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Cornelia, Vanessa, Ivy and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.** **Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him. "Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Will didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you?****" "It's you Will you and Ron are married." Taranee said happily while Will turned red as her hair. **** She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner." No, I didn't," said Will, "I had complete faith in you."** **"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry,****"****"Why I'm not surpised?" Cornelia asked and Taranee chuckled, while Irma and Hay Lin smirked.**** as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."** **Back on the platform, they found Vanessa and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure." "Ron!"** **Vanessa and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn. "He doesn't mean it," said Will and Cornelia, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.** **"Look who it is." Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son,****"Somebody actually married him?" Irma asked shocked, while Cornelia rolled her eyes.**** a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Cornelia, and Will staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again. So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." ****"Hey I'm not that smart!" Will yelled and others told her to be that she didn't need be that modest.**** Ron, for heaven's sake," said Will, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Hey!"** **James had reappeared, he was with Irma Weasley nee Lair son called Kevin;****" "So you and Fred end up married." Will and Hay Lin said and Irma gave one big smile.**** he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. "Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction, even Kevin seemed disappointed.****" "He clearly is your son." Cornelia said and Taranee laughed while Irma made face to Cornelia.**** "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing. "You interrupted them?" said Cornelia. "You are so like Ron -""- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear. "Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Vanessa ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?" "Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!" "No," ****"No!" Cornelia yelled. ****said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's. "It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Uncle Neville and Aunt Taranee our love!" ****"Yay you are finally together." Hay Lin said and Taranee smiled.**** Cornelia told James as she hugged him. "But you know Neville and Taranee-"** **James rolled his eyes.** **"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . or I can't walk aunt Taranee's Charms class and give her love, and they daughter Summer Alice Longbottom is one of my best friends . ."****" "I have daughter!" Taranee said and others gave her hug. "I have two." Will said and frist time she actually realise it. "Well I still beat you, I have four." Cornelia said and Irma and Hay Lin weren't able to comment.**** Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. "See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals." thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" "Maybe uncle Charlie and aunt Hay Lin had find new dragons in Romania!" Kevin said and soon Hay Lin son Mitch run into train and waved his parents and his ten year old sister Stacy.****" "Haa so you got dragon tamer!" Irma said and waggled her eye brows to her making Hay Lin laugh.**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, "I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"** **But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train, Kevin did go say goodbyes to his parents and his sister Annabelle.****" Irma smailed fact she have named her daughter after her stepmother.**** They saw him (James) wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends. **

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats." Cornelia kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."** **"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up." "What if I'm in Slytherin?" whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was, unlike Ivy Elizabeth, Albus wasn't that brave or open-minded as his sister.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's four children, Albus and Ivy had inherited Lily's eyes, but Ivy had her mother looks except eye and hair colour.**

**"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Cornelia could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."****" "What the.." Irma said but Cornelia gave her knowing look.**** "But just say-""- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account." "Really?"** **"It did for me," said Harry.** **He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Cornelia closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry. Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous." Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Vanessa laughed.**** "Well at least he know how handle it." Will said and smiled. "But why Harry hadn't told the truth?" Taranee asked and Cornelia ansewered "I think mostly for the fact that our kids won't brag with Harry's fame or family fame.**

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Cornelia. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead. "I know he will. "The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."****"****"That's it." Will said and other smiled. "I guess we have good future." Irma said. "And Voldemort is gone!" Taranee said happily. "I guess we need go to great hall." Hay Lin said and soon they all walked great hall where Hay Lin sit next to Fred and Irma, Taranee went to Neville talk about herbylogy homework and will sit next to Ron and smilled and last but not least Cornelia sit next to Harry.**

**"****Is everything okay?" Harry asked and Cornelia nod and answered "Yes and things will be."**

**Kids and couples:**

**Will and Ron: Rose Susan Weasley and Hugo Arthur Weasley**

**Irma and Fred Weasley: Kevin George and Annabelle Meredith Weasley**

**Taranee and Neville Longbottom: Summer Alice Longbottom**

**Cornelia and Harry Potter: James Sirius, Ivy Elizabeth, Albus Severus and Vanessa Lily Potter (I changed original because Cornelia sister name is Lillian and she is still live in this fic and I though Cornelia and Harry though that is they and others won't ****mix them so they named their youngest as Vanessa Lily).**

**Hay Lin and Charlie Weasley: Mitch Richard, and Stacy Yan Weasley**


End file.
